


Words like hammer blows

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 22 - after a battle Steve and Thor get into a heated argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words like hammer blows

"-should have you thrown off the team, Thor, you disobeyed a direct order-"

"-an order, Captain, that risked your own life! I could not in good conscience-"

"-that is not your call to make! From a tactical point of view it was the only-"

"only choice? Yet here we all stand! Do you value your own life so little that you would-"

"-I would do my duty, Thor! You might be a prince off in fairyland, but-"

"-you dare disrespect the mighty Asgard? I thought better of you, son of Rogers. Have you no honour, that-"

"-honor? I’m trying to stop robots from invading my planet, what in holy hell does honor have to do with anything? Listen buddy, you fly around with your magical lightning stick, but it’s me on the ground deciding who lives and dies, so no! Maybe I don’t have time for your precious honor right now, maybe I’m too busy trying to save as many civilian lives as possible because thanks to the actions of mighty Asgard, the whole universe knows we’re here and wants a piece of us! And maybe in the face of all that I don’t put much value on my own miserable existence-"

"-captain,  I-"

"-but I’m a soldier, that’s all I am, so that’s my job-"

"-Steven-"

"-no, Thor. That’s enough. We’re done. I’ve got wounds to patch up."

Thor watched, shoulders slumped, as the captain left, and all his great, secret hopes and words and long hidden secrets left with him.


End file.
